1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer peripheral devices and, particularly, to a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
When depressing a button of a conventional keyboard, the buttons adjacent to the depressed button may be simultaneously depressed by accident, especially for a relatively small keyboard, which may result in accidental activation.